borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borderlands pop culture references
Is it just me or is the "light bridge" in Deep Fathoms "Bridging the Gap" a direct reference to the light bridges in "Rock N Rule". ZoeyMithra 22:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Nikola Tesla is not a Fallout 3 character. He actually existed. -- 17:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just to QFT "*The challenged "Nikola is a friend of mine" is a reference to Fallout 3's Nikola Tesla. " BWAHAHAHAHA... Pissed myself laughing...--LysanderLSD 21:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah here's his wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikola_Tesla --Gory Chief 21:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Rofl, I think that guy needs to put down Fallout and pick up a book =P --Japsa 07:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Fucking retard! xD I can't stop laughing Can anyone more knowledgeable of anime provide some specific correlations with regards to the Trigun reference? "Peace and love" seems like a very standard phrase... Billdoom 08:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The major protagonist Vash the Stampede uses it frequently enough to be considered a catchphrase. There is also a hand gesture associated. :I would have to agree, it seems a stretch to assume it was alluding to anything other than the violent nature of Pandora, especially since the syntax isn't even the same. Somebody want to add links to the ones that are missing it, please? Billdoom 01:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) If I'm not misaken, on the safety first signs that are scattered around Pandora( And on Nine-Toes' crotch ) the is a fist which i believe is the fist from Red Faction.Xeyj 07:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Left4Dead "Game over man, game over" ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This is obviously a reference to the classic line in "Aliens" but I guess I should have realized that if it came before 1999, most people on the internet haven't heard of it. :If you had looked at the Aliens header you would have seen that it's there also. Actually, Zoey may reference to Aliens herself, seeing her bio (watching horror movies instead of studying) -- Desertfighter777 07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ~I was the one who originally added the Aliens reference, I personally don't see how it references Left 4 Dead. Yes Zoey does say it, but she is referencing Aliens. Should we start adding references to references on the list? Japsa 11:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :When I revamped this entire page, I copied every reference from the list that existed at the time. Some I checked, but some I could not find anything confirming the reference. This is something I know, but I wasn't sure Zoey was referencing Aliens or not. I just decided to keep it there. I'll remove it now. Desertfighter777 12:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands Symbol Does anyone know what it might be? i think it looks a bit like the anarchist circle a I think it might just be its own symbol dude --Japsa 18:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Even if it is the resemblence is certaintly enough to make one think so. Yeah the symbol is clearly just the arching gateway to the vault, before The Destroyer smashes it. Thesillyoldbear 02:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does closely resemble the anarchy symbol, and I don't think that's any accident. The entire game's story line is a commentary on a world without government.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) References to People section needed The name that Claptrap uses for the uncooperative actor in one of the webisodes is that of a famous mime (Hence, "I can't hear you, Marcel Marceau"). Wondering if this should be added or not, since it's a quote from the web series with the Claptrap as well as a reference to a real person that existed (which there's no section for). Regardless of that, the reference to Nikola Tesla in the challenge "Nikola is a friend of mine" (discussed above in this talk page) is, for whatever reason, no longer present on the page, and would belong in such a section anyways. -- Claptrap 21:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think a people section will be good, there's a few things that on second thought would fit there better (Like the "Boom goes the dynamite" one). Desertfighter777 22:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to note, I added a "People" section, and started it out with Nikola Tesla for the challenge "Nikola is a friend of mine". If someone wants to, they can add Marcel Marceau, but I'm not sure that references in the Claptrap web series actually count. -- Claptrap 23:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Missing references All over this Wikia are pages with references. However, not all of these references are included here. If you find one of these, please add it here as well. Desertfighter777 22:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) MUCH REFENCES TO MAD MAX !! Borderlands is full of refences to Mad Max series!! I have watched mad max 2 & mad max 3. Always when i get to drive with runner i remember Mad Max!! 1984 However more likely is that it is a reference to George Orwell's dystopian novel 1984, where posters all over the country of the main character say "Big Brother is watching you." this is less likely as residents of airstrip one in 1984 are "watched" by two way tvs, not cameras. big brother tv show is a lame attempt to capitalize on voracious voyeurism and should take the blame for the cameras, not orwell. 22:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Useless Half of the references here are completely retarded. Instead of adding blindly you should spare a moment to remove the crappy ones. Prime example being Salt Flats, which is a common name, and calling it a V for Vendetta reference is a huge leap of faith. As it stands, the list is currently a case study in how ten year olds will completely misunderstand what a reference entails. Furthermore I took it on myself to remove the ones I recognized as not being quotes. Lilith is a folklore name associated with demons and windwalking, which pretty much seals the deal on its origin and excludes the Magic cards reference. Same for Mordecai and Tennenbaums. "Get off my lawn" (commonly associated with hostile old people and crazy people) and "Well there's yer problem" (commonly associated with servicemen pointing out some obvious flaw in your plumbing/electrics/etc) are not references to Gran Torino and Mythbusters respectivly, they're merely used there aswell due to the same reasons as Borderlands using them. I can't remember what else I took out, but if you're one of the neckbeards that added it in the first place, please take a moment to reconsider before you panick and hit the undo button. 14:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I can see the code! Am I too old school? When I see this I think of Reboot not the Matrix. Specifically Epsoide 2x02 High Code. No, I think the problem is that I'm too new school! I honestly hadn't heard of Reboot. And lets not forget that the Matrix films used lots of pop culture references themselves. I'm fine with the reference being changed if need be, but since I'm not familiar with the program, I'll leave it to somebody else. Chaereleos 12:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Roland Reference One of Roland's quotes is "Getting Better all the time" do you think it should be listed off as a Beatles reference or not? Avatar's Pandora? I believe it has been debated (somewhere on this forum which I do not remember, it was an early discussion for me) whether Borderlands' Pandora is a direct reference to that of the Avatar movie. I remember this was in another discussion in which someone tried to draw a reference of the New-U respawn animation to the avatar-neural-link (for lack of better words - I didn't watch the movie). --Nagamarky 15:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude, but Borderlands came first. WAYYY first. 15:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well shit, my memory sucks then. Thanks. EDIT: And I had no brains to check Wikipedia. Borderlands retailed end October '09, Avatar screened mid-December. --Nagamarky 16:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Borderland's Pandora is a reference to the Greek myth of Pandora's box. It was a beautiful box that the gods gave as a gift to a mortal woman that they had created (Pandora). She opened it and it released all the pain and pestilence in the world. (The Vault represtening the Box. The Destroyer being the contents. Simple enough.) 01:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mortal Kombat? Could the 1000 Incendiary Kills challenge title 'Toasty!' be a reference to Mortal Kombat? Any one remember the guy in the purple shirt who'd show up in the bottom right/left corner of the screen saying 'Toasty!' At least I always heard toasty. over 9000 in the xbox, when you see the random status of a character (fav mfg, kills, etc.) if your kills exceed 9000, it will say : kills: over 9000 REALLY?! " Second Wind is a parody on Blood multiplayer Jo-Jo Time on near death. " Second Wind- phrase, as of someone who suddenly gets a burst of energy after being tired. NOT some "reference." It didn't explain why it's a reference, or what correlation there is between the two. I'm removing it. 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have no sense because you not played Blood, so please dont discard changes thats "cant be" because you dont know games history. That isnt PHRASE refence. John f 14:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I second the removal. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) kick it. and let it stay kicked. if we keep looking for a reference to every phrase or phenomenon in the game we'll end up with a thread full of "the most commonly used weapon in borderlands, a gun, is a reference to "GUN," the western-themed ps2 fps," and to level up is a reference to "final fantasy vii" because in ffvii gaining experience points allowed you go level up. if it's a reference then it's a reference. if it's not please don't feel obligated to go looking for one. 18:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) my $0.02 On next, 3rd game when you will see this copying you can say it , in SECOND GAME with jo-jo time you cant, its direct to previous game and NO MORE similar thing in any other games. If you want , you can remove it as newbie in games, but its clear refence for oldgames fags. John f 18:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty weak evidence. I mean it just doesn't make any sense. As the anon said, a second-wind is a very common phrase. It was coined way before any videogame ever existed. The developers make it pretty obvious when they're intentionally giving a nod to something, and there's usually other in-game evidence to support a reference. i.e: It's safe to say that the red text "it's a helluva thing" is from the movie Unforgiven, as it belongs to a revolver called The Unforgiven. If it said "It's a helluva thing" on an SMG called something else, then that isn't enough evidence to support the reference. Comprende?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC)